


oh, what a world

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Texting, Weddings, brief Patrick Brewer/Rachel (Schitt's Creek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When David gets sent a wedding invite in his DMs he decides to go for the hell of it. It isn't until he arrives that he learns the wedding had been called off months ago. Now he's become friends with the ex-groom, Patrick, and realizes he is developing feelings for him.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 120
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	oh, what a world

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the tweet of sending your wedding registry to a rich person, the idea has been kicking around in my brain for months, and I finally wrote it down. It is now my longest published fic and I'm still not for sure how that happened.
> 
> Thanks go to my sister, who encouraged me to actually write the damn thing. Thanks for listening to me explain the plot and babble about things you already know.
> 
> Some more thanks go to my beta, Bea, who without her help there would be significantly fewer commas and other things that, you know help make sentences actual sentences.
> 
> Shoutout to my friends, who when I asked questions with no context actually responded to them, and taught me how Instagram DMs worked.
> 
> Title for this fic comes from the Kacey Musgraves song of the same name.

Rachel sat a folder down on the coffee table. “Okay it’s been two months and we’ve barely started and my parents keep asking questions. Patrick, we have to make some decisions tonight.”

Patrick knew this conversation would come up at some point. He wasn’t avoiding wedding planning per se, but he definitely wasn’t motivated to be an active participant. 

“We don’t even have to do much, we already have a date, and a preliminary guest list, let’s do some of the fun planning tonight.” Rachel moved to sit down next to Patrick, grabbing her laptop to set it on her lap.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Wedding registry. Since we live together we don’t need too much but we could always put some fun things on it.”

Two hours in and they hadn’t made much progress. There was a KitchenAid stand mixer and some other miscellaneous items but Patrick was already feeling like they were getting nowhere.

“I”m gonna go get a drink do you want anything?” Patrick got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

“Well if it’s booze just bring the bottle in here.”

Patrick went into the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He came back into the living room and poured them a drink, handing one to Rachel.

“To wedding planning,” Patrick said raising his glass.

“To wedding planning,” Rachel replied, clinking their glasses together and then taking a sip.

\---

“You know what I don’t get about wedding registries?” Patrick slurred. He and Rachel had abandoned the registry an hour ago and instead had turned to drinking the rest of the whiskey. “It's just a list that says give this to me and even then you don't get everything on the list."

"I know, it's not like we know any rich people," Rachel replied, head in Patrick's lap. 

"Waiiittt...wait, Rach. I know rich people." He reached over the couch causing Rachel to fall off.

"You do noooottt."

"Mmm. Rose Video. Johnny Rose has money, I worked there" Patrick had his phone in his hands clumsily tapping away. 

"Like forever ago" Rachel moved to lean over Patrick's shoulder. "What're you doin' now?"

Patrick had Instagram open, "I'm sending him an invite."

"John-Johnny Rose? An invite to what?

“The wedding. Where’re the invites at?”

“I sent a link to them to your email,” Rachel grabbed the phone from his hands, “But I don’t think you should do this your drunk.”

“That’s the point. Sober me won’t do this, besides the worst that could happen is he ignores it, he’ll probably do that anyway.” Patrick took his phone back, carefully opening the invite link.

“Fiiiiinnnne. You’re right he probably won’t respond anyway.”

\---

David was scrolling through his feed when he noticed he had a message request. He usually didn’t check them out because they were either dick pics or asking to hook up. His day hadn’t been the best so at this point, he had nothing to lose. He opened it and was confused at what he saw.

“Alexis, do you know a Patrick Brewer?”

Alexis walked over to David, a cup of yogurt in her hand. She had shown up at his apartment at eleven this morning after traveling around Europe for the past month. David wouldn’t admit it, but he was glad she showed up, ever since the last time she called for help he had gotten nervous whenever she was gone for long periods of time.

“What does he look like?” She grabbed the phone from his hand. “Is this a wedding invite? David who do you know that would actually invite you to a wedding.”

“Fuck off Alexis, some people actually enjoy being in my presence.” He took his phone back with a huff.

Alexis sat down on the couch right up against David “Well I don’t know who this Patrick person is, so why did you get this?”

“I have no idea, maybe it was a mistake?"

"It's a dm David who accidentally sends one of those, especially if it's a wedding invite."

David fiddled with his rings. "I kind of want to go. I mean obviously, it wasn't meant for me but it would be a little amusing to see what it's like. I bet it's probably every stereotypical cishet wedding, although if there's a choreographed dance during the reception I might just grab some cake and leave."

"Ooh, I could come too!" Alexis said doing a little clap with her hands. 

"Uh no, you didn't get sent the invite."

"Daavvid, come on I want to see what a little town wedding is like. I could be your plus one."

David sighed. "Fine, but you have to make sure your back in North America by then."

"Of course David, since when have I not shown up to an event?"

"Literally any family one and even if you go you don't stay long."

"That's just rude David. It's called making an appearance, mom taught us that." Alexis started walking out of the living room. 

"Don't forget to save the date," David shouted. 

\---

David moaned when he heard his phone ping. Sleeping on this twin bed hadn't gotten any easier and David's back was suffering from it. Reaching over he grabbed his phone from the side table. It was an email from some hotel about a reservation. David wasn't for sure why he got it. He'd been in Schitt's Creek for about six months, there was no way he could afford a hotel room, although the idea sounded lovely. He was about to delete it when the reservation date sounded familiar. 

"Oh my god," David said. 

"Ugh David, I'm trying to sleep," Alexis said. 

"Hey remember when I got that invite."

"What invite?"

"That wedding one," David scrolled through his phone until he found the invite, showing it to Alexis. 

"Oh, the DM one. What about it?"

"I just got an email from the hotel I booked reminding me about it."

"Well, are you gonna go?"

"How am I gonna get there? I was going to take the jet but as you know that's not gonna happen. Besides I have no clue how far away this place is at."

"Well if it's close enough just borrow someone's car. Although I would ask first before you take it."

"Choke on some gum." David pulled up the address making a small grimace. "It's about three hours away. I could always ask to borrow Stevie's car. Let's hope there's an open bar and some good food I can shame eat. If you still want to come I guess you can. Lord knows you'll be able to hook-up with someone from the wedding party," David finished rolling his eyes. 

"It's not my fault people are just drawn to me," Alexis said getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom. "Besides you’re still upset because you didn't get invited to Kate and Willam's wedding and I did."

"I was in London at the time I could have been your plus one!"

"Well sorry, I decided I'd rather take my boyfriend than my brother. If you hadn't of been so rude to Harry when you met him the first time I but he would have put in a good word."

"He ran into me and ruined my new Givenchy sweater!"

"Accidents happen David. Besides, that sweater didn't even look good on you."

David huffed. "You were Britney's bridesmaid for her Vegas wedding."

Alexis stuck her head out of the bathroom doorway. "Yes because I'm a supportive friend. Have your friends never asked you?" 

"They'd have to get married first," David scoffed. 

“Lance did, and I don’t remember seeing you up there?”

“He wanted to keep it small.”

“If you call televised small sure.”

David threw his pillow at Alexis causing her to yelp and run back into the bathroom.

“Be nice to me or I won’t take you with me and then you’re going to miss out on sleeping on a bed that you can actually stretch out on.”

\---

David was able to convince Stevie to let him borrow her car for the weekend on the promise that he wouldn’t use her car to run away.

As David drove he realized this was the first time he had been stuck in a car with Alexis for a long period of time. They rarely traveled together, there was no way David could keep up with her jet-setting, but even when they did they found their seats put in earbuds and ignored each other the rest of the trip.

Now they were in a car with little space, listening to Mariah, an hour into the trip and the quiet was almost oppressive.

“I hope they aren’t too disappointed with the gift they’re going to get. It’s not like I can buy a $400 mixer.”

“What are you talking about David?”

David glanced over at Alexis a look of confusion on his face. “Uh, Patrick and Rachel? You know the couple whose wedding we’re going to.”

“Oh them, they probably won’t mind too much, it’s not like they know that many people who would want to spend that much money anyway. Besides, I bet they won’t even notice that we’re there.”

“What if they do though? I highly doubt we can convince anyone that we’re friends of the bride and groom.”

“David, I know you’re bad at crashing parties, but it isn’t really that hard, plus you have an invite so you have as much right to be there as anybody else.”

“I’m pretty sure it was a mistake.”

“Whatever David, just have a couple of drinks and have fun for once in your life.”

“Just don’t do anything too sketchy and then I might be able to have fun.”

Alexis huffed. “I would call it unexpected events.”

\---

The rest of the drive was uneventful which allowed David to relax a bit. The hotel he had booked wasn’t as opulent as the ones he and Alexis were used to, but after living in Schitt’s Creek for over six months anything was an improvement.

As soon as they entered the hotel room David flopped down on the nearest bed. “Mmmmm, I wish I could take this mattress back with me. It’s like floating on a cloud.”

“It doesn’t smell like mildew or despair,” Alexis said as she started to unpack her suitcase, “What time is the reception?”

“5. You still have plenty of time to get ready don’t worry,” David said as he rolled over, “I’m taking a quick nap. If I’m not up in 30 minutes wake me up.”

David’s nap ended up being an hour because Alexis forgot to wake him up.  _ “Getting ready is a process and I’m not going to interrupt it. You know this.” “Yeah but  _ **_I_ ** _ need to get ready."  _ Nevertheless, he was still able to get ready in time.

\---

“Are you sure this is the address, David?” Alexis said as she looked out the car window, taking in the residential area.

“It’s what was on the invite, maybe it’s at a park or  _ community building _ ,” David grimaced.

He drove for a few more blocks, heading deeper into the residential area until he reached a cul-de-sac. The GPS cheerfully announced they were at their destination. David looked around at the homes. “Maybe you’re right Alexis, maybe they just put this address down as the place to send the gifts.” He started to shift the car back into drive when Alexis got out of the car.

“What are you doing!?”

Alexis leaned down to be eye level with David. “There’s a sign that says Brewer on that mailbox, I bet that’s the place.” Alexis turned around, heels slightly wobbling when they reached the grass, as she walked toward the home.

David got out of the car, grabbing the gift bag, and hurrying towards Alexis. “Okay, but Brewer can be a common name and I don’t see any signs indicating that a party is taking place.” 

“Relax David, it’s not like anything bad is going to happen.” They had finally approached the front door and Alexis knocked on the door.

“Maybe they aren’t home, we should go back to the car.” David started to turn when Alexis grabbed his arm.

“We aren’t leaving. Weren’t you the one that practically forced me to come with you?"

“I did not, and it’s different once you’re standing right i-” David didn’t finish his sentence before the door opened and he was face-to-face with the man whose wedding invite photo he had been staring at for the past week. David’s first impression of Patrick was that he was some kind of boring businessman, and now standing in front of him he still partially agreed with that sentiment, but there was something about him that made it different and David couldn’t quite place what that was. Of course, his mouth wasn’t connecting with his brain. “Do you think this is what people wear to their reception?”

David noticed that Patrick quickly gave himself a once over, at the socked feet, dark wash denim jeans, and blue henley, before shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Patrick laughed under his breath. “Well, there would have to be a reception first.”

David grew uneasy. “Okay well, the invite I got said the reception was today and this was the address. If that isn’t the case could you just point us in the right direction so we can leave.”

Patrick fidgeted a bit. “How about you come in and I can explain everything.” He opened the door and gestured inside.

“You haven’t told me your name yet, how am I supposed to know that you aren’t some murderer?”

“David if he was a murderer he would have already gotten us inside and trapped us,” Alexis interjected.

David and Patrick both looked at Alexis. David’s eyes slightly bulging and Patrick tilting his head in confusion.

Patrick stretched out his arm and shook David’s hand. “Patrick Brewer, and one-half of the reception’s guests of honor.”

Patrick had a firm grip, hands slightly rough and David just wanted to shove a bottle of lotion at him. “David and this is my sister Alexis,” he tilted his head in her direction.

Alexis stretched her arm to offer Patrick her limp hand. He carefully grabbed it, the awkward position not making it feasible for him to properly shake her hand and it ended up being more of a squeeze.

“I think we should head inside now. I’d prefer not to invite all of the bugs inside.”

Patrick turned around and walked further inside. David looked at Alexis, who shrugged and followed Patrick. David took a deep breath and followed suit.

\---

David looked around at the living room he was in. Family pictures were hung up on one wall and he could see the progression through the years of what he assumed was Patrick and his parents through the years, moving from chubby-faced childhood, gangly teenager, and full-fledged adulthood. There were a couple of plush armchairs and he had to admit that the couch he sat on was comfortable. He gazed down at the coffee table, there were a couple of the standard coffee table books that were full of photos and little text. 

Patrick placed two glasses of water in front of David and Alexis. “So I think I need to clear some things up.” He sat down in one of the chairs and cleared his throat. “I don’t know how you got the invite but Rachel and I broke things off about five months ago. The address you have is right, this is my parent’s place. I’m temporarily living here.” He paused. “How did you get the invite? We only invited close friends and family so it was just a word of mouth when we canceled it.”

David gave a quizzical look. “Uh, you did. You sent me a dm with the invite.” He pulled up the message on his phone to show Patrick.

“I don’t remember sending that.” He pulled out his phone and started tapping on the screen.

David turned to Alexis in disbelief and saw the perplexed look she returned.

“How could you not notice that you sent me a message?”

Patrick blushed. “Rachel is the one who helped me set up the account. I only checked it every few months and made a couple of posts. After we broke up I didn’t really see a need to use it.” He stopped scrolling on his phone and squinting his eyes. “So it seems I sent you that but I really don’t reme...oh I know what happened.”

“What.” David and Alexis said at the same time.

Patrick sat his phone on his lap and put his hands up to his face. “God this is so embarrassing. Rachel and I were making the wedding registry and after a while, we abandoned it and got drunk. I decided I should send an invite to your dad because we joked about having a rich person buy us something from the registry. I guess in my drunken state I messaged you instead.”

David couldn’t help but grin at the admission. “Why my dad, he doesn’t even use Instagram.”

“Rose Video was the first place I worked at. I guess I just saw the name Rose and eyebrows and assumed it was him.” Alexis laughed and David turned to glare at her.

“While there is some resemblance why did you think I was my dad, I’m clearly younger than him.”

Patrick blushed. “The last time I saw a photo of your dad was in like the 90s, it’s not like I had a current photo.” He fidgeted a bit, rubbing his hands up and down his knees. “Since you came all this way for nothing how about I at least take you out for dinner.”

“Well, I don’t know how we could turn down that sort of hospitality,” David replied.

Patrick gave a small smile. “Let me just get changed and then we can leave.” He got up and headed out of the living room.

Alexis lightly slapped David’s shoulder. “He is such a button. Poor thing looked embarrassed that we came all this way.”

“Honestly though how could someone not check their Instagram? At least this trip isn’t a total waste, we still get a meal and a nice bed to sleep in tonight.”

A few minutes later Patrick came back into the living room. The only difference was he was wearing a light blue button-up and dress shoes. “It would probably be best if I drove my own car and you guys followed.”

“Okay,” David replied as he and Alexis got up from the couch.

\---

The restaurant Patrick took them too wasn’t the best David has ever been too, but after eating at the cafe for so long it was a major improvement. The dinner was awkward to start with but after everyone had a couple of glasses of wine and the meals came out some of the tension dissipated.

“So why did you decide to come here anyway? Rachel and I just thought we would get a gift in the mail.” 

“We thought it would be a bit of fun to see how regular people celebrated," as David said this he realized it might not be the best thing to say.

Patrick grinned. "I'm sorry to break the news to you but weddings are pretty much the same no matter how much money someone has. There's always an entertaining drunk, embarrassing speech, and someone having a good cry either before or after the ceremony. The only difference is those are surrounded by caviar, ice sculptures, and designer clothes. Of course, I've never been to that kind of wedding so correct me if I'm wrong."

"You forgot about hooking up with someone from the wedding party or having your date ditch you," Alexis replied, "I've never experienced that last one but you could probably ask David about it."

"It happened one time" David hissed. 

"So Patrick you mentioned earlier that you're living at your parents' place is there any reason why?" Alexis laid one hand on the table close to Patrick while tucking her hair behind her ear. 

David knew this trick. She usually did it when she was trying to flirt, but she had also done it a few times when she was being David's wing-woman. Regardless of which motive David wasn't a fan. He kicked her under the table. 

Alexis gave him a dirty look and kicked him back. 

"Well, Rachel and I broke up about six weeks after I sent that message to David and we were living together. It was too awkward for both of us, so I left in part because I was hoping to find a job somewhere else. As you can see that hasn't gone that well." He started getting out of his chair "Excuse me just a moment," he pushed his chair in and walked toward the restrooms. 

David turned toward Alexis. 

"What was that all about Alexis?"

"I was just trying to help you out."

"With what?"

"Patrick."

David felt his stomach sink. "What about him?"

"I can see how he's looking at you. He seems interested."

"I don't know what you've been seeing the past two hours but it isn't interest. Besides we came here for his wedding reception, yeah it might not have actually happened but I highly doubt now is the time to tell him I'm interested."

"Ooh, so you are interested! He's definitely interested too, you guys have been ignoring me almost the entire time. It feels like I'm a third wheel."

At that moment Patrick came back. David took the time to look at him a bit more closely. He had a small smile on his face and his body angled toward David. 

"I feel like I've probably taken up too much of your time so I'll go pay and then you can leave."

"I wouldn't say that. I've had a nice time, definitely better than I thought how tonight was gonna go."

"And how did you think tonight was going to go?"

"Well, I'd be sitting in a corner somewhere drinking wine and eating cake, until I decided to go back to my hotel room where I'd probably watch a rom-com and then fall asleep."

"Nice to know what my competition was," Patrick patted his shoulder, "It was nice to meet you David, Alexis." He then walked away. 

David and Alexis headed out of the restaurant and back to Stevie's car. 

"I hope you gave him your number." Alexis had a grin on her face. 

"Yeah, I didn't really want to be shot down so I just avoided that."

Alexis took out her phone and started to tap on the screen, "Well you're going to have to take the leap sometime or you're going to get stuck on Bumpkin."

David shuddered. "I really don't want to resort to that."

"Then just reach out to him."

\---

After doing his nighttime skincare routine and putting on his pajamas, David laid down on the hotel bed, bedsheet pulled up to his chin and got out his phone. After scrolling for a few minutes he got a notification from Instagram,  _ pbrewer is following you _ . Another notification came quickly after.

pbrewer: I hope this isn't too weird but I enjoyed getting to know you tonight

david_rose: I was pleasantly surprised by it

pbrewer: by the way, I noticed you had a gift bag when you were at my parent's place. I hope it's something you can return

david_rose: uh, unfortunately, due to the lack of money it actually isn't something that can be returned. don't worry it wasn't too expensive

pbrewer: not to sound rude, but that really happened?

david_rose: what my family losing our money? yes. 

pbrewer: well I saw it in some gossip magazine when I was at the dentist and I didn't know if they were just exaggerating

david_rose: i can’t believe you found that out at the dentist. so what you found out like two months later?

pbrewer: i’m pretty sure it was only a month old.

pbrewer: so uh...how likely would it be if i gave you my number that you would actually send a text? I want to get to know you and it just seems weird to be using instagram.

David paused. Did Patrick want to be friends, or was he hinting at something else? Did David want to be friends with him? They only met today, although this wouldn’t be the first time David dove headfirst into a relationship. The ping from his phone brought him back from his thoughts.

pbrewer: as friends, if you want that.

His heart sank a bit, Patrick just wanted to be friends. It shouldn’t even bother him, it’s not like he knew Patrick all that well, hence wanting to exchange numbers, but that hint of what if haunted David.

david_rose: sure you can give me your number.

Patrick replied with his number and David dutifully added it to his contacts.

Hi Patrick, this is David

_ I didn't expect you to text that quick _

Well I wasn't going to leave you waiting

_ Thank you for that David  _

_ It’s late. I should go to sleep _

_ Night David _

Goodnight Patrick

David turned his phone off and set it on the bedside table. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't for sure what he had expected today to turn out like but it certainly wasn't this. He hadn't felt this unsure since the time he decided to go snowboarding with Shaun White. As he moved to lie on his side David hoped that he might have a better idea tomorrow.

\---

David woke up the next day slightly disoriented before he remembered where he was. The hotel, the not a wedding,  _ Patrick _ . He got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and his toiletries, walking quietly past Alexis towards the bathroom. He started the water and got in the shower. As he washed his hair his thoughts drifted to Patrick. He was surprised by his reaction to meeting him. David didn’t usually have that type of reaction, the sweeping feeling in his stomach and the need to get to know him, what made him smile, his favorite song, and how he acted when he was sick. Before he knew it, he finished his shower, stepped out, and began his skincare routine.

When he got out of the bathroom Alexis was awake and on her phone. 

“Your phone has gone off a couple of times, someone must be eager to talk to you.”

David moved toward the bedside table and grabbed his phone, “You know I do have a friend now and sometimes she’ll want to talk to me.”

He glanced down at the messages he had.

**Stevie**

_ So how did last night go, eat any good cake or meet someone? _

**Patrick Brewer**

_ So I’m looking at my messages from last night and if having my number is weird you don’t have to respond to this. _

_ I just had such a pleasant time last night and it seemed like you would be fun to get to know _

If David knew how Patrick felt about him he would think it was cute that Patrick felt he was imposing by giving his number. If Patrick only knew the number of times David had given someone his number only to have it be used if they wanted something _ from _ David and not  _ him _ , then he would know this was a welcomed change. Despite this he was hung up on that last bit, fun to get to know. How, as friends? That seemed the most likely choice, but the little niggling thought that had been in David’s head since dinner last night told him that it could be something more.

“David, are you even listening to me?”

David looked up from his phone to see Alexis in front of him arms crossed over her shoulder. “I asked if you were ready to go, but it seems like your caught up in something. Who is it, Stevie?”

He paused, he could lie and say it was Stevie and Alexis wouldn’t dig deeper or he could be honest and subject himself to Alexis. He sighed, “Uh not exactly.”

Alexis’s eyes lit up, “Was it Patrick?”

David cringed and started packing his things back in his suitcase, “He just texted to say again how much he enjoyed last night….and that he wanted to get to know me.”

Alexis slapped David’s shoulder, “No way David! You asked for his number!”

“Actually he gave me his number.” David zipped up his suitcase and started heading towards the door, Alexis following behind.

“Ooh, that’s even better! That’s the most obvious way of saying I’m interested in you.”

David didn’t say anything but instead went to the counter to check out, once he finished he headed outside.

“I really don’t think he’s interested. We came here because it was supposed to be his  _ wedding _ . I don’t think he’s looking for love right now, besides I’m not necessarily what most people are looking for in that category.”

He opened the trunk and put his suitcase inside, quickly opening the driver’s side and getting in so he didn’t have to face Alexis. He heard the thud of the trunk shutting and then the click of the passenger door opening and closing. He started the car and backed it out of the parking spot.

“I didn’t say anything about love, it could just be something fun, like a date. Besides Stevie, I don’t think you’ve hooked up with anyone since we got here.”

“I don’t know if I’m really available to invite people in my life romantically right now,” David said gripping the steering wheel quietly adding, “And I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

Alexis didn’t say anything and David hoped it was because she didn’t hear the last part, but really it’s more likely she’s giving him space.

When David pulled into the gas station he pulled out his phone sending texts to Stevie and Patrick.

_ I’ll tell you everything when I get back. _

_ I don’t mind that you gave me your number, I'd like to get to know you too _

He locked his phone and filled the car up with fuel. When he finished he moved to the passenger side and Alexis drove the rest of the way back to Schitt’s Creek.

\---

Stevie badgered David as soon as he entered the main office.

“So did you really meet someone?”

“Uh, sort of. It actually turned out that Patrick and Rachel called off the wedding like months ago and my invite was a drunken impulse so he forgot he even sent it.”

Stevie turned to fully look at David, “No offense but who decides in a drunken stupor ‘Ah I should invite David Rose to my wedding.’”

David leaned up against the counter, “When they think they can get a decent gift from me.”

“Oof they would have been in for a surprise if there really had been a wedding. So then what did you end up doing?”

David started to fiddle with his rings, “Patrick explained the situation and then offered to take us to dinner, which we accepted.”

“Oookay, but that doesn’t explain why you wanted to talk about this in person.”

David looked up at the ceiling and huffed, “I might have found Patrick to be charming.”

Stevie lightly punched his shoulder, “No way. So did you two do anything or are you still figuring things out?”

“Well we exchanged numbers, but I really think he’s just looking for a friend.”

“It doesn’t sound like that’s what you want.”

David put his head in his hands, “I don’t know what I want and that’s the problem. Sure it would be nice to go on a date, but I already know I’ll probably take whatever I can get. How pathetic is that?”

Stevie placed her hand on David’s bicep, “Don’t work yourself up, for all you know he could be a horrible person, or it’s just fleeting attraction.”

David moved his hands and gave a weak smile, “Let’s hope.”

\---

Unfortunately, as the weeks passed and David and Patrick continued to text each other David became more endeared to Patrick.

\---

_ So you work at the Blouse Barn? It sounds like the store needs your expertise _

They had some questionable clothes, but I think the changes I’m making are helping

_ Well as long as the clothes sell I don’t think it really matters what they’re like _

Of course, you would say that 

_ Practicality is important David, not everyone runs around in expensive clothes _

Well people also don’t have to look tacky

\---

How’s the job search coming?

_ I think I’m making progress, I’ve got a couple of interviews so let’s hope someone wants me _

From what you’ve told me anyone would be glad to hire you

_ I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me _

I can be known to be nice occasionally

_ Seems like I should mark down this momentous occasion in my journal _

Now you’re just being ridiculous

_ ‘September 6th, David said I was a delight to work with’ _

That’s not what I said

_ It’s close enough _

\---

Remind me to never share a hook up again

_ Excuse me? _

Ugh, it turns out Stevie and I were hooking up with the same guy and we thought it would be fine if it was separate but then he wanted a throuple

_ I’m guessing that’s something you’re not into _

Historically they haven’t gone well for me and I actually like Stevie as a friend

_ I don’t really know what to say except you’ll find someone else? _

_ Sorry if that isn’t helpful I haven’t exactly been in that situation before _

Be glad you haven’t

\---

Bad news: the Blouse Barn is closing

Good news: I was able to get some money

_ Oh wow, congrats! Do you have any plans? _

Well ideally I’ll save it, it’s not like I have a job right now

_ Look at you being financially responsible. Now that you have more job experience I bet you’ll have another job real soon _

_ I have good news too, I got a job! _

Congrats Patrick!

_ It doesn’t pay a whole lot but the place I’ll be renting is cheap so that helps _

When do you start?

_ In three weeks, I’ll be moving a little ways away from here so I have to make sure I tie up all the loose ends here _

Good luck

_ Thanks _

\---

“Ugh,” David flopped face first on his bed.

Alexis looked up from the magazine she was reading, “What’s wrong with you?”

“I thought that maybe texting with Patrick would have me get over my crush because I would find out some horrible truth, but besides the fact that he has horrible fashion sense and subpar knowledge of rom-coms, nothing is sticking out."

"Well then just ask him out on a date," Alexis shrugged. 

"Ignoring the fact that it takes three hours just to get to his place and he's moving soon, I'd like to think we're friends and I don't plan on ruining one of the few friendships I have."

"I guess you'll have to get over it or just wallow."

"We all can't have a nice boyfriend like you."

Alexis set the magazine down and moved to face David's bed. "Yeah, and you know how I got that nice boyfriend? I asked."

\---

I know you're probably busy packing but I figured out what I'm gonna do next. 

_ What? _

The general store in town closed and I'm going to file for a lease on the place. 

_ Wow that's a big leap _

I ran a gallery for years I think I can handle a store. 

_ A gallery, that's impressive _

We had Janet Kempfluugen so I'd say it was impressive

_ Well let me know how it works and if you need any advice you can always ask me _

\---

_ Remind me to never move again _

Is it that bad?

_ It's more you don't remember how much you have until it all needs to fit into a car _

Trust me I have plenty of experience with that

_ Well maybe when I get to my new place you can come by and help me unpack _

David looked up from his phone. "Patrick invited me to his place."

Stevie looked up from her magazine, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know. It could be as friends or more. I think it’s too soon to see him though, it’s only been a month.”

“Then just tell him you don’t want to see.”

“But I don’t want to.”

Stevie turned her attention back to her magazine. David huffed and went back to his phone.

It depends on if I have any plans. I could help with layout and decor

_ That wasn’t what I had in mind but I’ll take any help _

\---

So I had a bit of a hiccup but I am now leasing the general store

_ That’s awesome David! I hope I get to see your store when it’s open _

You can come to the opening if you want

_ I would be honored to come just name the time and place _

\---

David stood inside of the empty general store with Stevie and Alexis flanking him.

“What if I can’t do it?”

“Well you have the lease you can’t back out now David,” Alexis said moving to one of the tables to sit on it.

“You could always call Patrick," Stevie said sitting down in a chair backward, legs hanging off of the back of the chair, "didn't he say to call him if you needed help?"

"Yeah, but that's just something nice you say to be helpful. Besides, he has enough to do right now with his move and a new job.”

“Well, you won’t be completely alone David. Helping you out could count towards my business class and I’m sure Stevie can carry boxes and help move things around.”

David turned to face Alexis, “Who says I want your help?”

“And why am I in charge of the heavy lifting?”

Alexis huffed, “It was just an idea.”

David sighed. “I’ve got to file the incorporation papers later this week, so I might ask for that help, but right now I don’t know.”

“Good luck,” Stevie said getting up from the chair heading towards the entrance, “Ray likes to chat so you might be there for an hour or two.”

David groaned while he pushed Alexis off the counter and towards the entrance.

\---

_ I’m officially moved in today! _

That’s great news

_ Speaking of does your offer still stand to help me out? _

I could try

_ Would you be available late on Friday? _

_ If you can’t I understand _

Well, I have some things to take care of for the general store on Friday but I might be able to get away on Saturday

_ Great! I’ll send the address to you on Friday _

See you then

\---

David stopped walking and breathed in deeply. He was just going to head into Ray’s and file the paperwork, nothing bad was going to happen, at most he would just be stuck there for a few hours listening to Ray’s new idea, but he also was a gracious host and had snacks so it wasn’t the worst scenario.

He opened the door to be greeted by Ray who was photographing a couple.

“Oh, David you’re here! Take a number and then I’ll go get Patrick.” Ray moved towards another room and shouted “Patrick!”

David paused when Ray had said the name Patrick. Surely it wasn’t  _ his _ Patrick? It was a common enough name that the possibility was slim. That changed when he saw the man walking through the doorway and sure enough, it was Patrick.

He stopped as soon as he saw David, “David?”

David felt shy all of a sudden, he hadn’t expected to see Patrick and now he felt off-balance. “Hi Patrick.”

Patrick’s face spread out into a grin, “It’s nice to see you again. How about we sit down.”

He walked over to the chair behind the desk and gestured to David to sit in the one across.

Once David sat down he blurted out, “Why didn’t you tell me you were moving to Schitt’s Creek.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you lived in Schitt’s Creek.”

“I didn’t want you to laugh at me when I said where I lived. It was bad enough that you knew about my family. What about you though?”

“Pretty much the same. I thought you would think the town’s name was funny or fake and really I didn’t expect to move to where you lived so it didn’t cross my mind.”

David leaned onto the desk. “The forms should be easier to fill out since I’ve already told you quite a bit about the store.”

Patrick gave a wry grin. “You have told me a lot of it, but one of the things you haven’t mentioned is the name.”

David picked up a knick-knack off the table and started fiddling with it. “I’m oscillating between two right now. There’s a lot of pressure on having a good name, it’s how you build the brand and if it isn’t good it doesn’t matter what you sell.”

Patrick leaned forward in his seat and for a moment David thought he was going to touch his arm. “Maybe you could decide on a name when you come over to help me unpack.”

“I’m not unpacking, just doing the general layout.”

Patrick stood up. “We’ll see.”

\---

David burst through the door. “Patrick’s living here.”

Stevie looked up from her solitaire game. “Why would he do that.”

“He’s been talking about finding a job and moving and I assumed he was going to move to the city, not show up here.”

“Shouldn’t that make it easier for you? Distance isn’t a problem anymore, and depending on where he lives you could literally walk there.”

David moved over to the couch. “He’s living with Ray.”

“That’s definitely walking distance, although you probably won’t get much alone time you know how much Ray loves to chat.”

David changed positions so he was lying completely on the couch. “Can’t wait to help Patrick unpack with Ray then.”

Stevie walked over to the couch, perching on the arm. “Hey, since you can actually talk to Patrick in person, you should be able to tell if he’s interested in you, even if you spend your time with Ray too.”

He moved to cover his with his arm. “We’ll see.”

\---

David didn’t imagine that helping Patrick would turn out like this. One, Ray wasn’t there, when asked Patrick just stated, “He’s off doing work for one of his businesses, he didn’t mention which one.” Two, Patrick really only had the bedroom and as David looked around the room and its garish floral wallpaper he didn’t know if he wanted to stay long in it. And three, Patrick might have complained about packing but in reality, he only had a few boxes, and most had clothes.

“Do you really lean into the minimalist lifestyle or is there some storage unit you didn’t tell me about?,” David said as he sat on the bed watching Patrick move a box to open the one beneath.

“Not exactly. Since I left the apartment Rachel kept most of the furniture and whatever I couldn’t fit into my car I left at my parents’ place. It really isn’t all that much, after you’ve moved back into your parents’ house a couple of times and couch-surfed at your friends’ places it’s a lot easier to just not have a lot of stuff.”

“Where you a bad roommate or….” David knew he was being nosy but he wanted to know if this was what would make him lose his crush.

Patrick stopped taking books out of the box. He turned towards David looking a bit bashful. “Uh, once I finished college I moved in with Rachel the first time. We thought since we had dated for so long we should give living with each other a try. And honestly living together wasn’t the issue, our relationship was. Every time we had a big fight or broke up I usually left, you know clear the air. Sometimes I would be gone a couple of days, the longest was two months. Really that should have been a bit of sign that we shouldn’t be together.”

David moved over to Patrick and started taking out the rest of the books. “Well I’ve never really shared a place with a significant other, but that’s mostly because I’ve not had a relationship last that long. Sounds like I’m not missing out though.”

David and Patrick continued to unpack the boxes that were in the room. It was mostly done in companionable silence with the occasional question by David on where items went. David did have a moment when he gave a lecture to Patrick on the best way of folding and storing his sweaters. Patrick just gave him a small smile that raised his ears and crinkled his eyes. 

They were sitting on Patrick’s bed eating Chinese takeout when David shouted, “Rose Apothecary!”

Patrick looked up from his food mouth full, “Whaf?”

“The name of the store, Rose Apothecary.”

“Seems a little pretentious?”

“Mhm, I would say timeless.”

“Well that was the last thing I needed for the paperwork so I’ll get that filed tomorrow.”

David stayed for another hour before Ray came back. 

“Thanks for coming by and helping,” Patrick said leaning up against the doorframe.

“Well, you would have been hopelessly lost without me.”

Patrick huffed and gave a smile. God David wished he could just take Patrick’s head in his hands and kiss him. This man was charming, smart, and handsome and fuck David really needed to get his shit together.

\---

David walked into the motel room and shut the door.

“So did you have fun tonight?” 

He turned to see Alexis sitting on her bed phone at her side.

“I did, not that it’s any of your business.”

Alexis stood up and walked toward him, arms crossed over her chest. “I had to ask Stevie where you were. Why didn’t you tell me you were over at Patrick’s?”

He sat down to take off his shoes and replace them with his Uggs. “First off, he’s just renting a room at Ray’s so I would hardly call it Patrick’s place, and two you aren’t my keeper so I don’t have to tell you where I’m going.”

“You’ve been pining for Patrick for months now and I’ve had to listen to it so it only seems fair I get the updates.”

David huffed. “I helped Patrick unpack his things, we ate some takeout, and I really wanted to kiss the grin off his face.”

Alexis grinned. “That almost sounds like a date”

“It was not a date, I know when I’m on a date.”

“Well hurry up and ask him out on one before somebody else does.”

\---

_ So don’t get worried but I noticed something when I was going over the paperwork again _

Telling me not to worry is just gonna have me worry

_ You just need to have a bit more money if you want everything to work out _

And where am I going to get that? It’s not like I can throw money at my life problems anymore

_ I can fill out some grants so there’s some money _

Uh filling it out doesn’t mean you get the money

_ Oh, I’m gonna get the money _

\---

David was taking some bottles out of the box, a small smile on his face. It had taken some work to get everything organized and now, to have products physically in his hands made this even more of a reality.

“How many more boxes do we have to unpack?”

David sighed, “Well we have five, but since you haven’t helped it’s going to take a while.”

Alexis looked up from filing her nails, “Excuse you I’m supervising.”

Before David could respond he heard the store’s bell ring, turning he saw Patrick with something in his hand.

“Is that for me?”

Patrick paused once he got to the counter, “Actually it is. This is the business license, thought I would just give it to you instead of having it be sent in the mail.”

Alexis got up, “Since Patrick’s here I think I’ll leave,” as she walked past Patrick she turned to look at David, pointed at Patrick and winked before she left.

David grabbed the frame gently hovering his fingers over the glass and moving them over to stroke the frame’s edges. “Does it have anything to do with the fact that you bought the frame yourself?”

Patrick looked a little taken aback and a blush began to form, “Who said I framed it?”

“I helped you unpack and I was at your parent’s house and I’ve seen the frames. This looks exactly like them.”

“Okay well maybe I framed it, but I kind of had something I wanted to ask you.”

David hoped Patrick was asking him out on a date.

“I think I should come work for you, the store. You could do this by yourself, but having some help could make things run smoother. I know Stevie and Alexis have been helping, but Stevie has the motel, and if what I saw when I came in was Alexis helping I can guarantee I’ll be more helpful.”

David pushed aside the little bit of sadness he had that this was in fact not Patrick asking him out on a date. “Okay you can work with me, just please don’t try to make creative decisions, they aren’t your strong point.”

Patrick gave a small laugh, “Well you did try to do the layout of my bedroom so if I can’t even make the creative decisions on that, there’s no way you’ll let me here.”

\---

“So I heard that Patrick is working with you now. Isn’t that tempting fate?”

David looked up from the waffles he was eating to see Stevie sit down.

He gestured with his fork, “It isn’t tempting fate. It’s just two friends going into business together.”

“Mm-hm, I’ll keep that in mind when you two are making heart-eyes at each other.”

“First we don’t do that, and two I’m putting off any ideas of a romantic relationship with Patrick for a while. At this point, it’s his move.”

“I hope you told him it’s his move because I don’t think he reads minds.”

“I’m sure if he’s interested he’ll tell me.” David went back to eating his waffles and hoped Stevie would leave.

Stevie got up and stole a strawberry off David’s plate. “Good luck with that.”

\---

Being in a car with Patrick was an enjoyable experience. He let David play his playlist and it was cute to listen to him sing the songs under his breath, humming when he didn’t know the words. He was definitely one of those rule-following drivers with his hands on ten and two and checking his mirrors off and on. 

It was David’s idea to have Patrick come on the vendor trip. It was a way to spend more time with Patrick and while he and Patrick and hung out and texted each other outside of business this felt like neutral ground. 

David had already talked to the vendor and this trip was to sign the contract, pick up the products, and maybe have another sample or two. 

Once they got to the vendor's place David did most of the talking, going over the contract again with the vendor and clarifying the details they were unsure on. After the contract was signed the vendor offered for them to try some of their new lotion scents. As David was rubbing the lotion on his hand he looked over at Patrick who had his hands up near his nose and from the expression on his face it looked like he wasn’t a fan of the scent, but was also trying not to make it obvious. David had the passing thought not to use this lotion again, but then dismissed it.

Soon after Patrick and David got back in the car, ladened with products from the vendor. They put them in the trunk of the car and then moved around to get in the car.

“So I’m not for sure why you brought me, you seemed to handle the vendor just fine,” Patrick said as he shut the driver door.

“It’s important for you to know all the aspects of the business, although I’m not too worried about you handling the vendors. You just exude a lot of charm and trust.”

“So I’m charming? That’s some high praise. If I have to learn all the aspects does that mean I get a chance to make some creative decisions and you fill out a spreadsheet?”

David turned to look at Patrick who had a smirk on his face.

“If for some reason I couldn’t make a creative decision I guess you could do it and I know how to fill out a spreadsheet, I just choose not to.”

David spent most of the drive staring out the window, looking at the country landscape as it went past. It wasn’t until he heard Patrick say his name a few times that he realized he had spaced out.

“What was that?”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but what did you get for the wedding present? You don’t have to tell me and it really isn’t that important, but I know you said it wasn’t too expensive, but I know how our scales of what is expensive are vastly different.”

David debated for half a second on if he should tell Patrick but decided why not. It wasn’t like he had nothing to lose in this scenario.

“If had been thinking about it I would have probably bought something from your registry list as soon as I got the invite, but I didn’t and then two weeks later revenue showed up. Then I forget until the email. I did debate about even getting a gift, but if my mother taught me anything it was that it’s easier to leave a party if you’ve given the host a spectacular gift and leave when no one is looking.”

David turned his head so he wasn’t looking at Patrick.

“It was just a print with yours and Rachel’s name on it with the wedding date and a border done in the wedding colors. As gift-giving goes that’s one of my more basic ones.”

“That actually sounds nice David, a little sentimental and something I wouldn’t expect from a stranger, but you know nice. Who did you find to make it, it must have been online because I can’t think of anyone around Schitt’s Creek who does that.”

“It was me,” David whispered and saying that aloud made him realize how ridiculous it was.

“Did you say you did it?”

“It was just with some leftover art supplies that ended up in my bag when I was packing. So like I said back then, it didn’t cost much.”

“Well, I’m sure it looked lovely, sorry I kind of wasted your time on that.”

David finally looked at Patrick’s face again and it looked kind of contemplating, and maybe wistful?

“I wouldn’t say it was a total waste, I met you didn’t I.”

Patrick took his eyes off the road to look at David. “Yeah, I guess it wasn’t a waste after all.”

\---

David appreciated how busy setting up the store made him. Most of his waking hours were spent at the store or working on things for the store. Stevie and Alexis helped out here and there when they needed it most, but for the most part, he and Patrick had done it all by themselves. He and Patrick were almost done getting everything put together, David had called the electrician earlier, and right now they were going over the checklist that Patrick had created.

“So once the electrician gets here, we pretty much have everything done. How has the list for the soft opening going?”

David sighed. “I wished we hadn’t talked about that at the cafe because now I just have people coming up to me to ask if they’re on the list. Roland asked me twice and then asked if people on the list could bring plus ones.”

“You know if you had just gone with a normal opening than this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“But what if it goes wrong? Having fewer people see that would be preferred.”

Patrick reached out to rest his hand on David’s arm and David had to try hard not to grab his arm in return, or say something dumb.

“It’s not going to go wrong we’ve put too much into this for it to go wrong,” Patrick grabbed the list from where it sat on the table, “Now let me look at the list. If I just write everyone in town it would be more accurate.” 

David snatched it back, “Don’t you dare.”

“Even if you take away the list I can still just call people and invite them.”

David grinned, “You won’t do that because you’re a good person and you know that would freak me out.”

“Well, I guess we’ll see on Friday.”

\---

David had butterflies in his stomach. They were going to open the doors in ten minutes and he was nervous. He had seen the line wrapped around the block when he first arrived at the store. Clearly, this was more people than he invited and after asking Patrick he knew that Patrick hadn’t invited them either. David hadn’t really expected that many people wanted to check out the store and he was a little afraid he wouldn’t be able to handle it. He ducked into the back to allow himself a quick breather before they opened the doors. He leaned up against the back wall, eyes closed, as he slowly breathed in and out. Soon he heard footsteps.

“How are you doing?”

He opened his eyes to see Patrick in the doorway. “I could be doing better, but I’m still here so not that bad.”

Patrick walked up toward him and placed his hands on David’s shoulders. “Everything is going to be okay today and if it isn’t, I’m here to help. Remember that we’re a team okay?” Patrick gave a grin at these words.

David grinned back, “We are a team.”

“Well then let’s open the doors.”

\---

The opening went off without a hitch and David couldn’t be happier, while he could be just a bit, but anything more than this would be a cherry on top.

“So we did it,” Patrick said handing David a glass of wine.

David accepted the glass and took a sip, “I didn’t realize anyone in Schitt’s Creek really cared about any of this,” he said as he gestured to his surroundings.

Patrick took a sip of his wine, “It could also be because they like you David and want to support you. This town cares about its people,” he paused and set his wine glass down and looked David in the eye, “I’m glad I invested in your business David. Not only because it’s a sound plan, but because I’ve enjoyed getting to know you.” Patrick leaned in and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

David wasn’t for sure what was happening, the only thing his brain was processing was that he should set his glass down before he dropped it. He managed to set his glass on the counter and then wrapped his arms around Patrick. Patrick smelled like cedarwood and mint and David just leaned into the hug, rubbing his hand up and down Patrick’s back, unsure when he would get this chance again. Patrick pulled back staring at David’s eyes before moving down to stare at his lips.

Fuck it, David thought and leaned in to kiss Patrick. Patrick’s lips were soft and tasted faintly like the wine and David was soaking it up. When they pulled away he was greeted to Patrick’s wide smile.

“Thanks for that,” Patrick whispered, “I’ve been wanting to do that since basically the first time I met you and I really wasn’t for sure if I would ever work up the courage to do that so...just thanks.”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you too,” David gave a breathy laugh, “So I guess if we would have actually talked we could have been doing this a whole lot sooner.”

“Well who says we can’t make up for lost time,” Patrick said and then he leaned back in to capture David’s lips 

\---

_ Two Years Later _

“In some ways, I would like to take some credit for Patrick and David getting together, after all our disastrous wedding planning is how Patrick ended up drunk messaging David.” 

A small ripple of laughter escaped from the crowd and Rachel smiled, “But really I’m so glad Patrick did that because if you see these two together you realize how good they are for each other and how they're a team in their relationship and business. Congrats on your marriage Patrick and David and to the many years you’ll spend together.” Rachel raised her glass up and the crowd followed suit.

David beamed as he raised his glass, looking over to Patrick seeing the fond look on his face. Today had gone better than how they planned and after the hectic months spent planning he was glad he could finally enjoy the fruit of their labors. The formal part of the reception was dying down as Rachel’s was the last speech and David couldn’t wait to drag his  _ husband  _ into a secluded spot so they could have some privacy. At that moment he felt a tug on his elbow and looked to see Patrick gesturing his head. He followed Patrick out on to the dance floor for their first dance.

“You know after this we need to get away for like five minutes,” David said moving so their foreheads were touching.

"Oh definitely. We have to be discreet though, I'd rather not have everyone think we're going out for a quickie."

David lifted his head up and grinned, "But aren't we though?"

"I'd rather save that for later tonight, don't want you tiring out too soon," Patrick said slowly moving his hand from David's waist to give his ass a squeeze. 

"Don't be a tease."

"You love it."

David smiled, "I do."

Patrick smiled and leaned in to kiss David, slow and sweet, a kind of kiss they had done numerous times in their relationship, but one Patrick would never tire of. The song ended and they broke the kiss off, leaving the dance floor, holding hands as they slipped away to an empty hallway. 

David's back hit the wall and Patrick's mouth started leaving sloppy kisses on David's jaw as he undid David's bowtie and the first few buttons on his dress shirt giving him access to the juncture of David's neck and shoulder. 

David gripped tightly to Patrick's suit jacket, one leg slowly creeping up to wrap around Patrick's thigh, head tilted to the side, and trying to keep quiet. 

"I thought you were going to wait until later tonight," David whispered, voice hitching at the end when Patrick lightly bit his collarbone. 

Patrick pulled away, "Sorry, just you look so good and I thought I could wait but I guess not. Here let me help you out." He started to button back up David's shirt and when he reached for the bowtie David grabbed his hand. 

"Nice to know I'm irresistible. Maybe you should lighten up on the drinks a bit. I already know when your drunk that you message me, you don't need to add getting handsy to the list."

"But I thought you liked the result of the message."

"Yes, but we don't need to share this with everyone else," David let go of Patrick's hand and started retying his bowtie. 

Patrick leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. When he pulled away, he had a soft smile on his face and gently placed his hands on David's chest. 

"Love you, husband," Patrick rubbed his thumb on David's lapel. 

David took Patrick's hand again, thumbing Patrick's wedding ring. "Love you too, husband."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and if you want to scream about the show with me visit my tumblr, [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
